Emerald Eyes
by Unknownidentity915
Summary: Im writing this fic for pashi because i got the permission from the original writer not him. Burn in hell Pashi. Everyone Else enjoy.
1. My shoulder Angel

Daaaaaaaaamn.  
  
Robin stared at her, (well, not really her. At her legs and boobs mostly, but hey.) and just wanted to drool. Her slender body curved with ease right before his eyes like magic. It must have been some kind of magic, or part of her powers at least, because it seemed she couldn't fit in that short, tight, purple mini-skirt everyday without some sort of assistance outside of the normal world. Her fiery hair flowed gracefully like water down to her butt, her cute, small butt, and her eyes glowed gently like emeralds shinned to perfection.  
  
Daaaaaaaaamn.  
  
That's all he could think, or at least all he wanted to think. He felt so unworthy to be in her presence. His mussed, untamed black hair that flew every-which-way in the morning and didn't get any better during the day and his brown eyes forever hidden by the mask which was permanently sealed onto his face seemed inferior to her gleaming perfection which she could parade everyday and still be modest. Her sweet, kind, polite, curious ways astounded Robin and brought to him the now obvious solution: people like her could not be found on Earth. He gazed at her, passing out freshly sizzled sausages to the rest of the team, and, because fate was oh-so cruel, she looked over and saw his staring. She paused, looking puzzled.  
  
"Robin," she began, her voice sweeter than honey. "On my planet, when one stares at another in your fashion, there is strong hatred and tension between them. Please tell me, have I angered you?" She asked innocently, her eyes welling up like a puppy's. Robin snapped out of his daze and nearly refused reality before taking the time to remember the question.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh, no, Starfire! You've done nothing! Er, well, I mean nothing WRONG, that is. Um, everything is fine!" He stuttered uncontrollably like he normally did when he was nervous. He usually kept his cool in most situations, so all of the team looked at him strangely. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay, man? You look a little sick, or something." He stuffed a few sausages into his mouth.  
  
Robin sat in time for a moment, noticing he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw-up, and that made him feel even worse, because he was freaking out so much. He tasted the bile in the back of his throat as he stood on his feet and announced, "You know what? I'm not feeling that well. I think I'll go back to bed." He shoved the chair aside, not caring as it fell to the ground, and ran to his room. He was so relieved as the door shut behind him, he sighed out loud. Sliding against the wall, he squatted on the floor, wondering how long he could stay in here without coming out. Five years, maybe six if he could stand the smell. He hated all this crap in his life, all of these new feelings.  
  
Fuck hormones, he thought, and sat.  
  
"Is Robin, as you would put it, 'okay'?" Starfire placed the plate of fried meat on the counter, her right hand moving to her mouth in concern. "He has never had trouble in placing his words in their correct place without breaking them." Beast Boy looked puzzled.  
  
"Huh? I couldn't understand a word you just said."  
  
"She said she never heard Robin stutter before." Cyborg explained, hunks of meat flying from his mouth, annoying Beast Boy to no end. "I haven't either. I wonder what's up. His face was kinda white, but kinda red. And his voice was kinda normal, but kinda creaky."  
  
"So you're saying Robin has a pink face and a squeaky voice?" Beast Boy chuckled, his fork-full of veggie-meat hovering in air supported by his hand. "You make him sound like a chew toy!"  
  
"Whatever," Cyborg stuffed another round of sausages down his throat. "I just think he looked sick. In any case, he shouldn't lock himself in his room."  
  
"Speaking of which," Raven stood and spoke for the first time since waking. "I'll be in my room." Grasping her herbal tea, she walked slowly and depressingly to her room. It was normal of her, and was overlooked easily. Starfire nibbled on a strand of her hair.  
  
"I am worried about Robin. Should I go check on him?"  
  
"Psh, not unless you want his eyes all over you again." Sausages crunched underneath Cyborg's massive molars, a bit of the meaty juice dripping from the corner of his mouth. Starfire's pupils bulged.  
  
"You mean Robin would take his eyes out and rub them on me!? Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"Um, no Starfire." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. It was so funny how she mixed everything up! "Cyborg meant that Robin would just stare at you. He likes you, you know." Beast Boy was about to say 'He has the hots for you' but could only imagine what she would say in response. Starfire cocked her head, like a confused kitten.  
  
"But, I thought that Robin has always liked me. Was I not his friend since I got here?"  
  
"Yea, but he wants you to be his girlfriend."  
  
"Aren't I his girlfriend? I am a friend to him, and I am a girl." She poked her right breast tenderly and placed a hand over her pubic area. Cyborg nearly chocked on the fifteen sausages in his mouth, and Beast Boy scratched his head, afraid to look.  
  
"Well, yea. I guess in that sense you are his girlfriend. But I meant like, a GIRLFRIEND girlfriend. He wants to kiss you, and feel you up and crap."  
  
The words took a moment to process through her brain, but after a second, she blushed and giggled. "Oh, Beast Boy, you are so funny! Robin would never want to do such things! That would be most unlike him! Aha ha ha!"  
  
"Shea . . ." Cyborg punched his chest to regain his wind. "Him stuttering and looking like a freakin' idiot would be 'most unlike him' also, and he just did both of those things."  
  
"Stop it!" Starfire suddenly became serious. "Robin would not want to do such things!"  
  
"Why don't you go ask him?" Beast Boy suggested helpfully, wanting to break the tension.  
  
"I will! I will prove both of you wrong! Robin would not want to do such things, not ever. . ." She stomped away, muttering to herself, her face red with anger and frustration. A long silence stretched at the table, for in five minutes, three of the team members had left. Cyborg finally cleared his throat.  
  
"I think you just dug a hole for yourself, man." He stated truthfully.  
  
"Yea," Beast Boy nodded. "But if that is the case, I'll just become a mole and dig myself out."  
  
"Robin? Robin? May I come into your private living facility?"  
  
Translation: Robin, can I come in?  
  
It always wanted to make him laugh, the way she put everything. She was so innocent, so pure, it made him smile. Usually. He was not sure to say yes, say no, or not say anything at all. His room wasn't exactly dirty, but not really clean. I guess it's clean enough for both of us to sit on my bed and talk, he thought. Bed. . . shit. He felt so guilty, even thinking of placing him next to her on the bed he jerked off in, thinking of her. Well, he thought some more, if I could get some chairs or something-  
  
"Robin? Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yea! Just a sec." He threw the stray socks and dirty pants into the closet and shuffled the papers on his desk. After smoothing the wrinkles off of his sheets, he sat down, cleared his throat, and sighed to comfort himself. "Come in."  
  
The door clicked and Starfire in all her glory came to view. Her eyes were still a lovely green, but were disrupted with worry. Crap, he blamed himself. I made her eyes all screwed up. All because of me.  
  
"So, what's up?" He tried to sound calm, cool, collected. It seemed to work, bluntly.  
  
"I came to see if you were ill or not. Did you vomit?" She sat down next to him, not disgusted, but concerned.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. Just great." He flashed a faint, fake smile. Her relief showed abundantly as her eyes glowed in viridian pleasure.  
  
"Fantastic! I was afraid you were sick. That would have been, um, how do you say it. . ." She stalled, placing her finger to her chin, looking like she was in deep thought. She brightened suddenly, her features glowing. "That would have been 'not cool'!" Robin chuckled.  
  
"Yea, I guess it would be."  
  
"Actually, Robin," She hesitated slightly. "Beast Boy and Cyborg said a few things I thought were quite silly, and thought you would like a good laugh. They said you wanted to be my GIRLFRIEND girlfriend, whatever that is, and that you wanted to 'kiss me' and 'feel me up'. Is that not funny?" She giggled softly, waiting for Robin's response. Inside of his gut, Robin felt like he was going to puke again. His face turned ashen as he looked at the ground and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, yea. That's a good one."  
  
Starfire sighed in relief. "Good. That is good. I was afraid that it was truth! That would be a most dramatic change!"  
  
"Yea. . ." Robin locked his eyes to the ground, mumbling un- enthusiastically. Starfire smiled, assuming Robin was relieved as well. Figuring that it was innocent enough, and that she and Robin were good friends, she asked him some questions.  
  
"Robin? What is a GIRLFRIEND girlfriend? And what does it mean to 'feel one up' and to 'kiss'?" Her eyes were wide with innocence and curiosity while Robin's grew in fear. Should he tell her? Come on, one part of him urged. She's a big girl now! Who knows. . . That part of him whispered temptingly. She may even ask for a demonstration!  
  
No! The pure part of him retorted. Robin felt like he was in the middle of a shoulder angel-shoulder devil bid. Starfire is brand new to this world, and would be evil to do such a thing to someone who couldn't even understand! With patience and purity, you will receive your just reward.  
  
Oh, puh-leez! Robin's shoulder devil begged. She would want it, even if she did understand! She totally has the hots for you, man! Sin is just a stereo- type!  
  
Don't listen! Robin's shoulder angel screamed. From above, the wicked will have their punishment!  
  
Kiss her! Feel her up! Take her all the way!  
  
No, don't! Don't let hormones take hold of your judgment!  
  
Hormones? This is love!  
  
No it isn't!  
  
Is too!  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!!  
  
IS NOT!!!  
  
"Um," Robin stuttered, unsure what to do. Both sides of him had many clear points, and all of them had perks, consequences, and oh-so tempting. What should I do? The last part of him asked, drowning in a downward spiral of a whirlpool as water-logged words flowed from the angel's and demon's mouths. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do!? 


	2. My true Demon

Do it! The demon side of his was shrieking in comparison to the angel soft tongue and words. Okay, okay! Robin agreed reluctantly. I'll do it. . . He sighed within himself, but he did admit, he really did want to kiss her. And feel her up. And stroke her. And lay her on top of him and make her scream for more! Jeez, he thought, I have too much free time if I think about this stuff.  
  
He scooted closer to her, only and inch from her smooth, orange tinted face. "Well," he began, trying to sound soft. "A kiss is . . . like . . . well. . . Let me show you." He placed his hand on hers, leaning over until their lips locked passionately. He didn't have to close his eyes, it wouldn't have mattered with his mask anyways, and he wanted to see her face. Her reaction. Her emotion. But she closed her eyes, her thick lashes batting against her gentle cheeks. He broke apart from her, for a moment, and whispered quietly. "And this is when you get felt up." He pushed his hand up her shirt, surprised to find a bra. He didn't think she needed one, with the tight rubber stretched over her chest. But the bra was soft and cottony, and was filled her bounty. Squeezing it carefully, he began to lay her down.  
  
That was when she pushed away.  
  
"What?" Robin's voice almost cracked. "What happened? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all, Robin." Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth formed a friendly smile. "It was quite fun, actually. But I already know what those are. I have already had many 'kisses' and many 'feel ups'. I guess I misinterpreted the name, and was didn't know if these were different. Thank you for telling me what they were really called, though." Her voice was innocent, as if she didn't know what was coming out of her mouth. Robin's face went white.  
  
"Wha-whaa. . ." He croaked breathlessly.  
  
"Of course, he just called it 'playing'. Now I can tell him what they're really called."  
  
"He? Him? Who?" The words staggered unsteadily from his mouth. Starfire brightened, smiling again.  
  
"Why, Beast Boy, of course."  
  
"Beast Boy. . ." Raven cooed, her pale, slender frame hidden by her dark sheet. "Come back in. That wasn't enough. You know I hate it when you tease. . ." She sulked playfully. Beast Boy pushed back his ruffled hair, preparing his grin, which he knew Raven adored. Turning to her, smiling mischievously, he spoke low and tender, the way she liked.  
  
"You do like it, don't you, my little Raven?"  
  
She giggled, softly, out of character. He always made her feel this way. "Oh, yes. It breaks my heart when you stop just before it's over. I want to do it all over again." She frowned, patting the empty space beside her temptingly. "Please?"  
  
Raven rarely, almost never, begged, but when she did, there was the soul of an angel inside. Beast Boy smiled softly, running his hand over her hair, allowing the dark bangs to intertwine with her indigo eyes.  
  
"How can I say no to that demonic face?" He laughed, crawling back under the covers with her.  
  
"B-B-Beast Boy?" Robin was stuttering again. He brain just couldn't process it. What about Raven? Beast Boy loved Raven! He had told him! He had bragged about how he had banged her over and over and over again! And Cyborg. . . What about him? Robin could notice that he had a thing for guys. He didn't hold it against him, and he knew his heart would be broken if he knew. . .  
  
"Yes, Beast Boy. You are having trouble with your words again." It was obvious that Starfire was getting annoyed and tired of Robin's stuttering. He cleared his throat, trying to be calm.  
  
"But, you do know that Beast Boy and Raven are a couple, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Beast Boy said not to talk about that." She held a finger to her lips. "Shhh."  
  
"Starfire, he's cheating on Raven with you!"  
  
"Cheating? No, it is a game, Beast Boy told me, but he wouldn't cheat. He is very good at games."  
  
"Doesn't it strike you as odd that he would screw Raven, than feel you up and tell you it's a game and a secret?"  
  
"Screw. . .?"  
  
"On our planet, we're only supposed to have one lover at a time. Beast Boy has two! That's not fair on our planet! He's cheating!"  
  
"I do not understand. . ."  
  
"He does not love you! I don't think he loves Raven! I think he only loves himself!" He was so frustrated. He knew that she was from another planet, but wasn't there love and lust and hate in outer space?  
  
"Love. . .?"  
  
Robin was shocked. Starfire did not know love? "Didn't you have lovers on your planet?"  
  
"We got together and mated on my planet, if that is what you mean."  
  
"Surely you felt love for your mother and father."  
  
"We held affection and appreciated each other's company."  
  
"Would you have died for them?"  
  
"I suppose. . ."  
  
"Don't suppose! KNOW! You have to know!" Robin's cheeks grew red with rage. Why couldn't she understand all of this? It was so damn simple! Even a child could realize that he loved his parents and siblings, even if it is vague. He almost hated her for not understanding. He stomped out of his room, too flustered to say or think anything more.  
  
Son of a Bastard Bitch Beast Boy. Oh, yea. It all fit together perfectly as Robin's mind twisted the insult within his head, stomping to Beast Boy's room. He had been in many times before, but always in either happiness or curiosity. Usually, Beast Boy just had to wander in the get a new pair of socks or something, and Robin would wander in and begin small conversation which would lead to gut-busting laughter that he and Beast Boy shared after time together. Other special, secret times, Beast Boy had hissed in Robin's ear that he needed to hold a 'Man Meeting' and he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would tip-toe to his room and gawk at the newly purchased Playboy magazines, sighing in pleasure after each un-folding of the three-page poster girl.  
  
But now. . .  
  
Son of a Bastard Bitch Beast Boy! He had never felt this much hate for anyone in his life, except for maybe Slade. All of that was aside from him now, and the only enemy he could see was living in his house.  
  
He finally reached that gun-metal mechanical door and began pounding on it furiously. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Let me come in! Open this door!"  
  
Inside the room, unknown to Robin, there was a small gasp from Raven as she covered her blushing face. Beast Boy looked up, horror and realization painted red across his face.  
  
"What do we do?" Raven whispered, frightened.  
  
"Just stay here. Everyone knows we're a couple anyways."  
  
"But I don't want them to see me like this!" She gasped, covering her pale, slender, naked frame with the dark sheet. Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I don't want this! Not here, not now."  
  
"Okay, just a sec." He ran to his closet and grab a heavy comforter from somewhere among the mess. He shook off the dust and candy wrapper and engulfed Raven along with most of his bed with the navy-blue blanket. A cough was heard from underneath it, then a withered "Alright."  
  
"Alright." Beast Boy sighed in relief and straightened his hair and shirt. He practiced walking casually to the door, then prepared a dazzling smile as he pushed the glaring red 'Open' button for the door. Robin's vicious scowl welcomed him to the cold air (it seemed so hot in his room!). Beast Boy put on a sarcastic frown.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine. What's up with you?"  
  
"You twisted fuck!" Robin pushed him, using one of the classic school- yard insults. "Sick faggot, what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at him, his curses getting less and less original.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy inquired innocently, trying to sound honestly puzzled. It obviously didn't work, as did Beast Boy's little disappearing act with Raven, for Robin punched him in the stomach, making him retch in pain. He then made his way over to the bed, exposing the lump under the covers as Raven, who frantically attempted to hide under her sheet.  
  
"Go away! Leave us alone!" She screamed, most uncharacteristically. She glared, her violet eyes merging deep indigo as she uttered slightly under her breath. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" She raised her left hand and swerved it from Beast Boy's treasured Eight Ball to Robin's head area. He quickly dodged as Beast Boy stood barely, still wheezing in the corner, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Tell her!" Robin screamed, his brow furrowed around his mask. Beast Boy's expression turned genuinely confused. He raised an eyebrow, his breaths unsteady and ragged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He rasped, his mouth bare from saliva.  
  
"This fling with you, Starfire, and Raven!" Robin pointed at Raven now, her face crevassed with anger and dyed red in embarrassment. "Tell her now! If you, don't I will, and believe me, it will not be very pretty." Robin threatened.  
  
"Is this about the Starfire thing?" Raven questioned, her face still marked in annoyance. Robin turned to her, his eyes wide.  
  
"What? You. . ."  
  
"Yea, I know about it. Duh, it was MY idea." Raven stated almost proudly. Beast Boy muttered "Told ya," shakily in the corner by his pile of dirty socks. Robin found he could say nothing at all. 


	3. You've Done enough!

He was still speechless.  
  
"Why else would he do that unless I told him to? He's too simple to cheat."  
  
Speechless Still. Beast Boy tried to talk.  
  
"Listen Bro, I thought you'd like her better if she was...well you know, Experienced. You seemed like the kind that doesn't want to deal with amateurs so I just helped her along as far as I could."  
  
He punched him again. Starfire walked through the door.  
  
"Robin Why are you running from me? Are we drifting again? Must I initiate another blorthog?"  
  
He ran past her and went upwards. She flew after him. He had taken the stairs. She went stair after stair. She eventually hit a dead end. He was nowhere to be found. She leaned against the wall and thought to herself.  
  
"What have I done to make him angry? Maybe He no longer likes me. I suppose the future was changed. What we shared won't happen. Why is this planet so cruel, Why, Why, Why?"  
  
She stomped her foot down and tripped a switch. Suddenly the floor started elevating and she was being taken up to the roof. She had never known of this. When she reached the roof she saw robin destroying the training droids. He destroyed them one after another. It was like a dance. She liked the way his muscles bulged when he threw bombs at flying laser bots. She meekly spoke up.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
He looked at her and was distracted by her long enough for a laser to shoot his right shoulder. He landed on the floor. She rushed to him.  
  
"Robin. Are you as they say 'ok'? If I have angered you I didn't mean too do-"  
  
He interrupted her.  
  
"You don't get it do you? You're so simple. Just leave me alone. You've done enough. I don't love you. I will never love you."  
  
He went downstairs to his room and bandaged his wound. Then the alarm sounded. He went down to the living room (I don't know what else to call It.) as Cyborg was telling the situation.  
  
"Slade is trying to knock over a bank. Be careful cause he usually doesn't do things like this. Now let's move out."  
  
They went out to Cyborg's T car and drove over to the bank. They burst through the door. Slade was there with a bunch of Robots. They had sacks of money.  
  
"My, My, And here I thought this was going to be a clean little criminal excursion. Must we really waste our time with this? I'm going to win one way or another."  
  
"You wish Slade."  
  
Robin rushed at him. Cyborg took out a few of his robot cronies and beast boy rammed a few as an ox. Raven muttered "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" and Starfire took out her share of robots with her fire shots. They were quickly disposed of. Slade quickly jumped out of robins way and threw a marble sized ball at Starfire. Red goo, much like the kind robin used when he pretended to be Red X, covered her from neck to toe. Robin went over to her.  
  
"Star, are you ok? I'll take you back to the-"  
  
"No, go after Slade he is escaping."  
  
"You're Right. Titans, Lets Go. We'll be back for you ok?"  
  
She nodded and they all went after Slade through the whole he made in the vault. The chase lasted a few minutes before he was cornered. Robin Laughed.  
  
"I've finally got you Slade."  
  
"Oh, But I think not Robin..."  
  
His Face Fell off. It was a robot. A screen showed Slade in a warehouse. He spoke directly towards robin.  
  
"Now Robin. Do you think I would do something like this? I am much smarter than that robin. You know that."  
  
"Then Why would you waste your time here?"  
  
"Think Robin. What have you treated carelessly that you really love?"  
  
He gasped. He ran back to the bank. Slade laughed maniacally at him before the robot short circuited. He got to the bank. It was empty other than the robots that had previously been demolished. Starfire was nowhere to be seen. He ran. He didn't know where, he just ran. He ran everywhere. He eventually got back to the tower. Nobody was there. He found a message on the big TV from Cyborg. "Hey man. Sorry bout what happened. We're all out combin tha city for her right now, Sorry to ask you this but your going to have to be the sit in guy. We're listenin for your call."  
  
Robin turned the giant TV off and it turned on again. Slades Mask once more shone on the screen.  
  
"Why so glum Robin? Having Relationship problems? This too shall pass robin."  
  
"What have you done? If you hurt her I swear-"  
  
"Me hurt her? You've done all the damage to be done. I believe the words were... 'I don't love you. I will never love you.' I may abuse her body but you broke her heart. That is the worst you could do."  
  
Robin threw a boomerang at the TV and stormed off. He may be a sadistic criminal but he was right. He shouldn't have done what he did. He went up to Starfire's room. He saw her bed. It was all neat and it smelled like her. Her bathroom was all neat. The towels in the right place and the soaps and shampoos lined up in the shower. Then he went into her closet. It was huge. Like a separate room. The right wall had all her uniforms. These he had seen her in everyday. The other wall had all her outfits and such. There were many nice dresses there that he had never seen. Then in the back wall he saw her bathing suits and her unmentionables. He blushed at this. He was going to leave until he saw a drawer brimming with papers. He opened it and found her personal belongings. A book filled with pictures and notes, Her journal, and a picture...of robin. It was a picture one would take during picture day at school. He didn't remember having taken this picture. He looked at it and thought.  
  
"Does she like me? Why wouldn't she just tell me?"  
  
Then his shoulder angel popped up again.  
  
"Could you tell her how you felt?"  
  
"Who the hell are you? Stop annoying me."  
  
It disappeared and robin continued to look at her things. He was flipping through her photo album. First he saw the picture of Raven. Under it said,  
  
"This is Raven. She is very photo shy. She doesn't like to have fun but she is an excellent superhero."  
  
He smiled to himself and flipped the page. It was a picture of Beastboy. It said,  
  
"This is my good friend Beastboy. He is very funny and He is a very good superhero also. We play a little game in which he puts his hand on my chest and-" Robin quickly turned the page and saw a picture of Cyborg. Under his picture it said,  
  
"This is another good friend Cyborg. He is half human half robot. He has a canon on his arm and he can build lots of useful things."  
  
He turned the page and saw a picture of himself. It was a picture taken of him with her. It had the longest message written under it saying,  
  
"This is Robin. He is very cute. We are very close. It may seem stupid but I have what on this planet they would call a crush on him. He is very nice to me and he is very strong. It is embarrassing but I sometimes fantasize about procreating with him. He seems to be obsessed about catching the criminal Slade. He is an evil man and must be stopped at all costs. Apart from that Robin is very nice and I hope to become closer to him as we continue to work together."  
  
He was speechless. He had no idea. Then somebody came through robins door and threw herself on her bed. Robin walked out of the closet.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
It was Starfire. She got up and hugged him. He was speechless once again. 


	4. What has he done to you?

Ladies and gentleman there are some lemon segments in this chapter so please do not read if you are sensitive to these things. Enjoy.  
  
"Robin! I missed you so much"  
  
She was squeezing the life out of him. He pushed her back.  
  
"What, What, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you not happy to see me?"  
  
"No, No, It's not that. It's just, Slade and the bank. Didn't he kidnap you?"  
  
"I escaped. Now what were we conversing about..."  
  
She took her hand and played wit his hair.  
  
"Come on what happened? Did he touch you? If he did I'll-"  
  
"Robin please. Stop jumping to conclusion. He did nothing to me. He had me in a cell and I found a hole."  
  
"What do you mean you found a hole? Come on. Slade wouldn't do that. He wouldn't put you in a cell with a hole."  
  
"You do not understand robin. The hole was the size of a penny, very miniature. I used my eye beams to erode at the sides. When he was gone I slipped through. It's a good thing my waist is so slender. Do you like my waist robin?"  
  
He froze. He had more questions and opened his mouth but she kissed him. Her tongue searched his mouth. He thought of pulling back but decided to take advantage of this situation (not like that). He kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and kept kissing. Then he crept his hand up her rubber shirt and felt her breasts. It was the first time she had shown feelings like this for him. He was in heaven. He groped a little harder and she moaned softly. She unbuckled his belt and lunged her hand down his pants. He gasped.  
  
"Where did you learn this stuff? Beastboy?"  
  
"Uhh, yes of course."  
  
She was concentrating more on the bulge in his pants. Her hands worked magic. After about a minute of action the entire team walked in on them. Beastboy spoke first.  
  
"Robin you here? We couldn't find, Starfire?"  
  
They were speechless. Cyborg spoke next.  
  
"What are you guys doing?  
  
Raven was on their side.  
  
"Ok, nothing to see guys. Let the couple do the dirty."  
  
She shooed the gawking boys away and poked her head in for a final remark.  
  
"Give him one for me Star."  
  
Starfire winked at her and she left looking confused.  
  
"Where were we?"  
  
She continued to pump his member. He stopped her.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that our friends caught us with your hand down my pants?"  
  
"No. We love each other so we're having sex. It's none of their business."  
  
"What did Slade do to you?"  
  
He tried getting off her but she held on to his throbbing shaft.  
  
"Oww let go."  
  
She let go. He got off her and put it back in his boxers. He rand down while buckling his belt. He got down and faced them all. Beastboy remarked.  
  
"That was quick. What are you a minute man?"  
  
Robin clenched his fist and rammed Beastboy.  
  
"It's entirely your fault."  
  
He kept punching him and punching him. With every word his fist landed on his face.  
  
"Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from?"  
  
Raven couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos."  
  
She seized his torso and pinned him to the wall. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl. He swooped around Robin. Cyborg pulled Raven back. Robin fell down and yelled at her.  
  
"Just because he's banging you doesn't mean you can fight his battles for him."  
  
She started saying Azarath when Cyborg clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Let them fight. They're both Frustrated."  
  
She nodded. He let go of her mouth. Beastboy swooped down and grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him above the ground. Then robin took out his Bo-Staff and pounded the dinosaur's legs. Beastboy dropped him and he landed on his feet. Then Beastboy turned into a rhino and started charging him. Robin jumped over him, landed, and threw a freeze-disk at him (I forgot what this does so I'm sorry if it bothers you that I explain it wrong.) he turned into a raven and quickly flew away. He landed on ravens shoulder and nipped at her neck. She kissed him and he turned back. He held up his hands.  
  
"Ok robin, you win. I give up."  
  
He walked out. Raven left soon after that. Robin and Cyborg sat and talked.  
  
"So did you score?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No? Is she a tease?"  
  
"No. After you guys walked in I walked out."  
  
"What man are you serious? If that was me I would have hit that all night."  
  
Robin was confused because he thought Cyborg was gay. He noticed the confused look on his face.  
  
"No I'm not gay. I go out with girls. They like the metal man. They like the metal mans friend if you know what I mean."  
  
"Is it metal?"  
  
"Both. Outside human, inside is a strip of machinery. It vibrates."  
  
Robin held back a laugh. Suddenly the alarm sounded. They were receiving an emergency transmission from the Centari Space prison.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? If you can hear this the prison has been broken into. An inmate has escaped and the prison is crashing. Someone please help. There is a shortage of ships for the guards and the prison will collide with our planet. Send help please."  
  
They were speechless. The rest of the team came down.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Beastboy and Raven were sweating.  
  
"The Centari Prison is crashing. We have to go save it. Is that new ship ready Cyborg?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. Robin punched the wall. He tried getting through to them.  
  
"This is tt00583 I repeat tt00583 do you copy? Our ship is not ready yet. We will try to hurry production."  
  
There was no answer. Then the justice league came onto the screen. It was Superman.  
  
"Hello, Teen Titans? Do you read me? Do not, I repeat Do not attempt to save these people. We have it covered. Do you understand?"  
  
"But-"  
  
Batman Interrupted  
  
"Robin. You heard him. We have it under control. We're on our way there right now so-"  
  
The connection broke up. Another Emergency Transmission came. It was from the justice league.  
  
"This is the Justice League. If anyone can hear us we need assistance. I repeat we need assistance. Our coordinates are 569 north by northeast, In the Centari System. TT00583 Do not reply to our command without a fully functional aircraft."  
  
Robin realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute! Blackfire is in that prison!"  
  
Oh no!! What will happen? What is Robin thinking? Keep reading to find out. Review pls. I'm asking for at least 20 reviews before I post again though I'm willing to be lenient. I'll take about 15. Thanks. 


	5. Meet the Parents

I couldn't wait until Saturday. Here it is. Enjoy.

Starfire came through the door. She looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was disheveled. When Robin saw her he immediately felt guilty. He walked over to her.

"Uh, Star?"

"What?"

She sounded angry.

"I'm sorry!"

She turned away. He held her. She tried to push him back but he held on. She turned around in his arms and pounded on his chest. Her tears stained his shirt. He had truly hurt her. He picked her up in his arms and walked her to his room (they aren't going to have sex.) They sat on his bed. She was still crying. This time she was on his stomach. He sat her up.

"Starfire Your sister is in Danger!"

"Blackfire? What has happened to my sister?"

"The Prison that she's in is falling. It's going to Crash on the planet. She might not live if we don't find a craft soon and go there. The Justice League went but they ran into some trouble."

She stood up, wiped her tears, and walked to the door.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to find a way to save my sister. She may be a criminal but she doesn't deserve to die. I love her Robin. I love her as much as I love you."

He nodded. He stood up and took her hand. She led him to the computer room.

"Do you think we can reach Tamaran on this thing?"

"I'm sure we can. Hold on."

He typed something on the keyboard and a large planet very similar to earth appeared. The picture focused in on a section of the planet. A teenager appeared before them. He had blue hair. Starfire Began vocalizing the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He felt like holding her right there. Then the blue haired boy began singing also. It was like a duet. In between the singing they both looked at robin and Starfire said "Robin". He knew what they were talking about. He stood there as the song turned violent. He heard heavy metal sounds coming from their mouths. He covered his ears. Then the blue haired boy left in anger. Starfire turned towards Robin.

"That arrogant little snot. He's such an asshole. I swear to god I'm going to tell his mother. Wait till she hears what's coming out of his mouth. You heard that heavy metal?"

"What the hell was that Star?"

"What?"

"you were singing. It was beautiful."

"Oh, I was speaking Tamaranian. Our speech is like a song."

"So that why you don't like blues music."

"of course its so sad. I feel bad for those people."

"So how are we going to get a ship?"

"I'm going to ask my parents if they can send me one."

"Ok. Um. I'm gonna meet your parents?"

"Yea I guess. You made me nervous."

He felt really weird all of a sudden. He held her hand and he collapsed. In his unconsciousness he saw his beautiful emerald eyed treasure tied to a bed. She seemed to be struggling to reach something else. Before he could see what it was he came to. Starfire was standing over him.

"Robin. Are you alright?"

"I had a vision. You were tied up. You were struggling."

Suddenly two people came up on the screen. They started singing. Starfire Held her hands up to silence them.

"Robin these are my parents."

She sang in their direction's. They began to sing in a church quire (A.N is that how u spell it?) type way. She blushed a little and quieted them.

"What did they say Star?"

"Thank the heavens that I have found someone."

HE blushed a little as well.

"Did you tell them that we came close to-"

"Are you crazy? They would bring me back here immediately. Lets get back to the matter at hand."

She began to sing in a sad way. Their parents turned very sad and began to make a blues type noise. She continued singing and then she turned around.

"They're gonna send a ship with the other kid to take us to Blackfire's prison. We have to be ready in a few hours."

"Ok. I'll gather everyone else. Tell them I said thanks."

H went through the t tower telling everyone what was going down. Then He went to the living room and saw Starfire sitting there. He sat next to her and began to kiss her. She pushed him back.

"I'm worried. If we cant make it in time. Not only will blackfire die but also millions of people will die."

"It's all right sugar dumpling. We can do it. how many times have we done the nearly impossible?"

"I know but-"

"Listen. WE are not going to lose. I don't want you thinking that again ok?"

"But-"

"What did I say?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted our ability. We can do this."

"That's right now gimme a kiss."

She brushed his lips against his. He held her in his arms until they were interrupted by Cyborg.

"Someone came on a ship. Here he is."

THE boy robin had seen in the screen appeared before them again. HE began to sing again in the heavy metal tunes Robin had heard earlier.

"Speak English."

"Why? DO you want your boyfriend to hear what I'm saying?"

"I'll tell him what your saying. HE said I shouldn't waste my time on a degenerate weirdo who wears a mask."

"Shut up you fucking friek."

Robbins sudden outburst surprised everyone but the blue haired boy.

"What are you going to do about it? You cant take me down. Come on I dare you. Hit me and I'll take back what I said."

"Fine"

Robin took out a boomerang and wacked the kid on the side of the face just as he was calling a few blue electric surges to his hands. He landed on his behind.

"Ow. NO fair. You didn't even wait for me to get ready."

"I am your enemy. I wont give you time to get ready."

"See what a barbaric beast you've chosen?"

"He doesn't mess around with his mask. One time I said it looked weird and he didn't talk to me for a week. We made up though."

The boy got up and stomped up the stairs.

"DO you know how old he is?"

"Our age?"

"NO. He's five years old. Don't do that again."

"What? Five? How old are you?"

"I'm 15. We age fast for the first few years and then we age very slow."

She said it so nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry baby. Let me make it up to you."

He kissed her and hugged her. Cyborg sighed and walked away. When they noticed that they didn't have the time for their love (five minutes later) they ran up to the roof where the Ship was. They hopped into the ship and took off.


End file.
